Mauvaise surprise
by yukiyumi
Summary: C'est ma première fics! que peut il arrivé à Sanzo lorsque par mégarde il se met à regarder Gojyo et Hakkai en pleine action? Vous le saurais en lisant cette fics!


Coucou! c'est ma première fics et je la post enfin! Kami sama ma bêta lectrice est un peu longue à la détente et elle m'a toujours pas envoyé la correction mais j'en ai marre d'attendre!

Tout d'abord je voudrais remercier ma chérie Kami sama pour avoir eu le courrage de la lire et de la trouvé bien.

Merci à Dreamy pour son aide au postage de cette fics. Allez lire ses histoires elles sont toutes super!

Et enfin merci à Veeralucard. L'idée de s'envoyé en l'air à trois est d'elle. J'adore sa fics sur tsubasa 'première fois' alors j'ai repris l'idée pour saiyuki. Allez la lire vous le regretterai pas!

Bon les perso de Saiyuki ne m'appartiennent pas et heureusement pour eux!

Ceux que le yaoi (relation entre hommes) dérange: passer votre chemin.

_En italic: pensées de Sanzo_

Sanzo – j'ai entendu qu'on parler de nous. T'as un problème?

Yuki- moi? non! maintenant je vais pouvoir m'amuser! (sourir démoniaque et pervers au lèvres!)

gojyo- qu'est ce qui se passe?

Sanzo- j'ai un mauvai présentiment pour cette histoire.

Yuki- Mais non tout va bien se passer. on va bien s'occuper de toi!

Sanzo-Qui 'on'?

Yuki-Surprise!

Goku- C'est quand qu'on mange?

Yuki- Quand ils t'auront apris comment on fait les bébés!

Silence

Yuki-vu que personne ne se décide à t'expliquer, t'as qu'a lire la fics en mangeant un pot de nuttella!

Have fun!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

MAUVAISE SURPRISE

C'était une belle soirée étoilée. La lune était resplendissante. Comme toujours, ils dormaient à l'hôtel.

La journée avait été calme pour une fois depuis longtemps! Juste les jérémiades de Goku qui avait toujours faim, ses disputes avec Gojyo, le sourire d'Hakkaî et les coups de feux de Sanzo. La petite équipe continuait leur voyage vers l'ouest.

Ce qui changeait c'est que Sanzo dormait dans la même chambre que Goku. En effet Hakkaî et Gojyo s'étaient rapprochés. Leur complicité avait augmenté à tel point que Sanzo s'en était aperçu et qu'il avait décidé de les laisser ensemble. Bien sur Goku n'avait rien remarqué. A part son estomac rien ne compte! Au grand damne de Sanzo.

Ce soir là, le blond aux yeux améthystes était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et fumait une cigarette. Le singe traînait dans les cuisines et le couple de ''jeunes mariés'' discutaient dans leur chambre.

Les deux chambres étaient adjacentes et toutes les deux donnaient sur le couloir. Elles avaient aussi une porte qui permettait de passer de l'une à l'autre sans sortir dans le couloir. Goku s'était beaucoup amusé de naviguer entre les deux. Se disputant avec Gojyo et se plaignant à Sanzo qui l'accueillait avec quelques balles.

L'ange aux yeux violets était toujours à le fenêtre et entamait sa énième cigarette. La chambre était dans le noir laissant la lune éclairer ses cheveux d'or. Sanzo était plongé dans ses pensées toujours obscures mais cette fois ci pour une autre raison.

Depuis que Gojyo et Hakkaî étaient ensemble, il ressentait un vide en lui. Le baka n'avait rien remarqué mais Sanzo faisait des efforts pour être moins en colère. Il essayait d'être plus gentil mais pourquoi agissait-il comme ça ? Bien sur, il ne connaissait pas la réponse et il la cherchait, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Son esprit divaguait de plus en plus. Il se mit à songer à Goku, cet enfant unique, cette aberration. Puis ses pensées s'orientèrent vers les habitants de la chambre voisine. Il les avait surpris un jour alors qu'ils se disaient des mots doux. La tendresse dans la voie de Gojyo l'avait étonné et il enviait Hakkaî. La douceur de ce dernier l'avait marqué à cet instant. Il était toujours souriant et doux mais à ce moment là c'était tellement touchant.

Il savait que depuis la mort de son père adoptif, il avait fermé son cœur à tout sentiment. Il se rappelait de la tendresse de celui-ci et ça lui fit mal. Pourquoi y pensait-il ? Peut être à cause du métisse et de son amant. Il se rendit compte qu'il les enviait et cette pensée le fit frémir. Mais c'était vrai, son cœur réclamait de la douceur, de la tendresse et de l'attention. C'est pour cela qu'il s'était reproché de Goku mais le jeune singe ne s'était aperçu de rien. Sanzo se sentait complètement vide.

C'est à ce moment que le jeune saru rentra dans la chambre.

-Sanzo, tu fais quoi dans le noir ?

-…, rien ! Je fume. On ferrait mieux de se coucher, il commence à ce faire tard.

Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Il voulait juste dormir et oublier le vide qui emplissait son cœur.

-T'en fait une tête ! Ca va pas ? demanda Goku.

-Tais toi et dors avant que je m'énerve ! avait menacé le bonze.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. L'ado était dans son lit et dormait déjà tandis que le beau blond n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Trop de pensées lui venaient à l'esprit. Il imaginait les mains du tabou caressant le corps de son amant. Comme il aurait aimé être comme eux, se sentir aimé, couvert de caresses par quelqu'un à qui il tiendrait. Ses pensées le surprirent et il se tourna dans son lit pour penser à autre chose mais il n'y arrivait pas.

_Voilà que je divague complètement ! Ressaisis-toi bon sang ! se dit-il à lui même. Ca fait 10 ans que je vie comme ça et maintenant ça me dérange ? C'est sûrement à cause des deux autres_.

Il réussit enfin à s'endormir. Ses rêves étaient peuplés de ses désirs refoulés. Les mains de Gojyo parcouraient son corps pendant que leurs lèvres se cherchaient avec frénésie. Il se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur et le bas ventre en feu.

_Mais qu'est qui m'arrive ? Je délire vraiment !_

Il réussi à se calmer et à reprendre une respiration normale malgré les brides d'images de son rêve qui lui revenaient en mémoire. Après le choc du réveil il était assis sur son lit et avait allumé une cigarette. Il observait les tourbillons de fumée qui se perdaient dans la lumière de la lune.

Un bruit parvint à ses oreilles. Un bruit régulier qui faisait penser aux craquements d'un lit. Il était accompagné de soupirs.

_Ca y est ! Ils remettent çà !_

C'était pas la première fois que Sanzo entendait le couple mais ce soir son humeur était devenue massacrante depuis son réveil.

Le blond en avait marre du bruit que faisaient les amants. Leurs soupirs étaient insupportables. Il décida d'ouvrir la porte pour leurs dire de se tairent .Mais la curiosité l'emporta sur sa colère quand il entrebâillât la porte. Gojyo était allongé sur le lit en face de lui, Hakkaï était assis sur le kappa et lui caressait le torse.

-Alors, tu as pas l'habitude de te faire dominer Gojyo !

-Non, mais c'est pas désagréable !

Sur ces mots, il se redressa et l'embrassa tendrement. Les mains du kappa parcoururent le dos du brun. Elles descendirent jusqu'à ses fesses, s'y accrochèrent et commencèrent à guider les mouvements de l'ancien humain.

-Je croyais que c'était moi qui menait la danse cette fois ? s'exclama ce dernier.

-Oui mais tu mets trop de temps et moi j'en peux plus ! J'ai trop envie de toi. Reste dessus si tu veux mais laisse moi m'occuper de la suite ! Rétorqua l'homme aux cheveux de feu.

-C'est pas du jeu mais j'ai pas le choix !

Sur ce le kappa s'activa tout en faisant des baisers mordant sur le torse d'Hakkaï. Il le faisait bouger en se guidant aux sons de ses soupirs qui se faisaient de plus en plus fort.

-Ca y est ! Ils recommencent de plus belle ! marmonnait Sanzo. 

Il était toujours en train de les regarder. Bizarrement, de les observer, son bas ventre était devenu chaud, voir bouillant. Il s'imaginait être à la place d'Hakkaï. Il enviait la tendresse que ses deux là avaient l'un pour l'autre. Ces caresses et ces baisers : ils les voulaient pour lui.

Dans la chambre des deux amants, la chaleur montait. Sanzo décida de les laisser seuls.

-Qu'est qui vas pas chez moi ? se lamentait Sanzo. Rien que de les voir, ça m'a mis dans un état ! Je ferais mieux d'aller prendre une douche bien froide pour me changer les idées.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Il sortit de la chambre et partit à la salle de bain sur le palier. Elle était commune à tout l'étage.

Malgré l'eau froide de la douche qui ruisselait sur son corps, ce qu'il avait vu ne quittait pas son esprit. Son corps réagissait à ces images et rien ne pouvait arrêter ce phénomène. Il se mit à s'imaginer à la place de Hakkaï et la réaction de son corps ne se fit pas attendre ! Il laissa sa main descendre lentement sur son ventre. Sentant que c'était le seul moyen pour se calmer, il la fit descendre jusqu'à son sexe tendu et chaud. Il commença un lent va et vient puis accéléra en même temps que les images de Gojyo et Hakkaï défilaient dans sa tête. Parfois d'autres images venaient s'intercaler : lui et Gojyo. Il se libéra avec cette idée. Une fois son corps et son esprit calmés, il finit de se laver. Puis il s'habilla et sortit de la salle de bain. De l'autre côté l'attendait Gojyo.

-Alors ça ta plus ? demanda ce dernier.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. Rétorqua Sanzo d'une voix qui se voulait convaincante au possible et légèrement énervée.

-Mais bien sur ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu que la porte était entrebâillée ?

Le sang du beau blond ne fit qu'un tour.

-Si vous faisiez moins de bruit, je pourrais dormir ! Maintenant casse toi de là que j'aille me coucher.

Sur ces mots il poussa Gojyo. Ce dernier l'attrapa par les épaules et le coinça contre la porte de la salle de bain qui était fermée. Il rapprocha son visage de celui du blond pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Avoue que ça ta plus de nous regarder !

-Arrête tes conneries ! Je suis un bonze, pas une tafiolle !

Il avait prononçait ces paroles avec une voix cassante, pensant que Gojyo le lâcherait.

-Ca tient qu'à toi de le devenir ! dit le métisse d'une voix douce et sucrée. Tu risque d'avoir des problèmes si tu continue à nous observer en cachette !

Sur ce, Gojyo partit en direction de sa chambre, laissant un Sanzo complètement amorphe.

-Qu'est qu'il à voulut dire ce cafard pervers ? fut sa première réaction. Bon, je crois que j'ai besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. J'y verrai plus clair demain.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles il partit lui aussi se coucher.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Je suis de retour ! glissa tendrement Gojyo à l'oreille de son amant.

-Hum… tu étais partit faire quoi ? demanda le brun d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Juste discuter avec notre cher Bonze.

-Tu sais, c'est de notre faute s'il nous a observés. On a fait trop de bruit ! disait Hakkaî d'une voix conciliante.

-Ouais, peut être mais il est resté plus de 10 minutes à nous regarder au lieu de nous dire de faire moins de bruit ce cochon !

-Qu'est que tu veux dire ? demanda Hakkaî d'un ton soupçonneux.

-Ca te dirait pas de lui préparer une petite surprise ? dit il d'un air coquin.

-Hum… je sais pas. Répondit l'homme aux yeux verts émeraude sur le même ton que son amant.

-… t'es trop craquant quand tu me parle comme ça avec un air un peu endormi. Je ne sais pas si je vais te laisser dormir !

-Pourtant il le faut sinon notre bonze adoré va encore s'énerver et il sera chauve avant l'heure.

-Bon je me rends…. Bonne nuit ! dit il en l'embrassant tendrement.

-Bonne nuit ! lui répondit l'ancien humain en se blottissant dans ces bras.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain, ils reprirent la route comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils continuèrent leur voyage vers l'ouest dans la même ambiance : Goku et Gojyo se disputant, Sanzo leur tirant dessus pour les faire taire et Hakkaî les observant en riant. Pourtant quelque chose était différent : Hakkaî et Gojyo se lançaient beaucoup trop de regards malicieux au goût de Sanzo.

_Ces deux là mijotent quelque chose. Pensait Sanzo_.

Ils arrivèrent dans un village où un château dominait et des remparts entouraient les habitations. Les villageois étaient calmes et pacifiques. Ils indiquèrent un hôtel au groupe de voyageurs. La petite bande se dirigeât vers le château. Les villageois leur expliquèrent qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin du château et donc qu'ils l'avaient transformé en hôtel. Ce dernier était vide et les chambres était très grandes. Comme ça faisait plusieurs jours que l'équipe dormait à la belle étoile et qu'il y avait de la place, Sanzo leur proposa de prendre une chambre chacun. Goku était ravit mais les amants choisirent de dormir ensemble. Sanzo demanda à la réceptionniste de loger les deux tourtereaux dans l'aile la plus éloignée du château pour qu'il puisse dormir.

Une fois la répartition des chambres effectuée, ils allèrent chacun dans leur chambre se reposer. Sanzo et Goku avaient des chambres voisines mais les deux autres étaient à l'opposé du château. Les chambres étaient aménagées comme au moyen âge. Des tapisseries ornaient les murs et le sol, et un lit à baldaquin était installé au milieu de la pièce.

Sanzo s'effondra sur le lit. Il repensait à ce que lui avait dit Gojyo quelques jours auparavant. Il savait qu'il lui préparait un mauvais coup mais n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Finalement il décida d'arrêter ses réflexions stériles et se dirigeât vers la douche. Il sortit de la douche et s'habillât avec un jean noir et son haut, noir, également. Ces cheveux étaient encore mouillés quand Goku vint frapper à sa porte. L'estomac sur patte avait faim et les autres n'attendaient plus que Sanzo pour aller manger. Ils descendirent tous ensemble et le repas commençât.

Tout se passait comme d'habitude. Gojyo et Goku se disputaient vivement le dernier nem qui restait. Sanzo sentait la colère lui monter. Gojyo et Hakkaî n'attendaient que ce moment. Pour changer le bonze explosa et tirât dans tous les sens pour faire taire le métisse et le singe. Profitant de l'agitation, Hakkaî glissa une poudre blanche dans la bière du moine. Pendant ce temps, Sanzo se déchaînait sur Goku, et Gojyo en rajoutait une couche. Quand Hakkaî eu finit, il fit signe à son amant et tenta de calmer Sanzo. Gojyo devient ''sage'' d'un coup et fit un grand sourire à Sanzo qui voulait dire ''tu va voir ce qui va t'arriver !''

Sanzo resta intriguer par ce sourire. Ils finirent leur repas calmement après que Goku eu terminer toutes les réserves de l'hôtel. Sanzo terminat sa bière en fumant sa cigarette. Il fût pris d'une grande fatigue et annonçât qu'il allait se coucher. Gojyo et Hakkaî le regardèrent partir avec un sourire en coin.

-Que se passe-t-il ? leur demanda Goku. Pourquoi vous faite cette tête ?

-Pour rien. lui répondit calmement Hakkaî avec un grand sourire.

-C'est juste qu'on va bien s'amuser ce soir ! rétorqua Gojyo.

-Nous devrions aussi aller nous coucher, une longue journée nous attends demain. Conseilla Hakkaî.

-Surtout que la nuit risque d'être longue ! rajouta Gojyo de manière à ce que seul l'homme au yeux émeraudes puisse l'entendre.

De son côté, Sanzo avait de plus en plus de mal à marcher. Son corps se faisait lourd et le sommeil le gagnait rapidement.

-Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? s'interrogeait le moine. Ils ont quand même pas oser me mettre quelque chose dans ma bière ! pensait-il en parlant des deux amants.

Heureusement que sa chambre n'était pas trop loin. Il poussa la porte, la referma et s'écroulât sur le lit sans prendre le temps de se déshabiller.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sanzo se réveillât la tête lourde. Il avait beaucoup de mal à se rappeler ce qui lui était arrivé.

-Mais où je suis ? se demanda-t-il inquiet. Et pourquoi je suis attaché ?

Il était debout, les poings liés au dessus de sa tête ,dos à un mur et dans le noir le plus complet. De plus il ne se rappelait pas avoir quitté son haut noir. Il commençait à s'agiter pour essayer de défaire ses liens mais c'était peine perdu : ils étaient trop bien attachés. Il était mal à l'aise dans cette position et il se sentait observé.

-Oy ! Z'avait deux seconde pour me dire ce que je fais à moitié à poil , attaché dans le noir sinon je vais vous butter !

Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Soudain deux voix se fit entendre.

-On dirait qu'il est réveillé. Temps mieux ! J'ai cru que tu avais trop dosé le somnifère ! dit le premier, soulagé.

-Tu me prend pour qui ! J'ai envie de m'amuser pas de le tuer ! répondit le second d'une voix douce avec un air coquin.

Sanzo connaissait ces voix !

-Gojyo ! Hakkaî ! Bande de con ! A quoi vous jouez ? s'exclama Sanzo avec une colère grandissante

-Merde, on s'est fait repérer ! On aurait pas du parler avant de passer à l'action ! dit Gojyo ,faisant croire que ça l'énervait.

-C'est pas grave Gojyo. Ce sera plus facile pour nous : on aura pas à agir dans le noir. De toute façon il nous aurai reconnus. ajouta Hakkaî sur un air calme, en allumant une lampe qui propageait une faible lueur dans la pièce.

De son côté, Sanzo avait une envie de meurtre.

-Bordel ! Qu'est–ce-que vous me voulez tous les deux ? Détacher moi, que je vous butte ! hurla le Bonze.

-Je crois qu'on va devoir le bâillonner si on veut pas être déranger par Goku ou quelqu'un d'autre.

Tout en disant ça, Gojyo s'était rapproché de Sanzo. Il avait un bras appuyé sur le mur et tenait son visage très proche de ce dernier.

-Enfoirés ! Pourquoi vous faites ça ? demanda Sanzo avec une voix chargée de haine. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs aux deux amants.

Hakkaî se chargeât de lui répondre tout en se rapprochant de lui, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que tu nous as regarder l'autre soir ; parce que ça nous amuse et surtout parce qu'on sait que ça va te plaire !

-Hakkaî, ça t'ennuie si je commence ? Je vais en profiter pour régler mes comptes avec lui ! lançât-il en direction de l'ancien humain avec un air malicieux. Puis il ajouta pour Sanzo : Je vais t'apprendre à me tirer dessus à longueur de journée !

Sanzo commençait à avoir peur car il devinait ce qui aller lui arriver. Cette sensation parue dans son regard et Hakkaî la remarqua.

-Gojyo, vas-y doucement avec lui. Il faut pas lui faire trop peur sinon il arrivera pas à se détendre et il aura très mal !

-Oui, tu as à raison. acquiesca Gojyo. Je vais commencer en douceur, ça te va ?

-Vas-y, il est à toi ! répondit Hakkaî avec un sourire maléfique.

-Oye ! Vous pourriez me demander mon…..

La fin de sa phrase resta sur ses lèvres que Gojyo avait capturés. Sanzo ne bougeait pas, trop choqué de ce que le métisse avait osé faire. En même temps une brèche s'était formée dans son esprit. Etait-il possible qu'il aime ce que l'homme aux yeux de feu s'apprêter à lui faire ?

Devant le manque de réaction du blond, Gojyo n'insista pas et recula.

-Tu crois qu'il mort ? demanda Gojyo à Hakkaî. C'est pas marrant s'il se débat pas un peu !

A ce moment là Sanzo réagit en essayant de s'éloigner du métisse mais le mur l'en empêchait.

-Connards ! Laissez moi partir !

-Tient ! Il est encore vivant ? s'exclama Gojyo.

-Ta gueule et détache-m….

Une fois de plus les mots de Sanzo furent arrêter pas les lèvres de Gojyo. Mais le blond avait commis une erreur en parlant. Le métisse en avait profité pour glisser sa langue dans la bouche du moine et partit à la conquête de celle-ci. Le moine ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait envie de répondre à ce baiser forcé et en même temps une partie de sa conscience lui disait de résister. Sans s'en apercevoir, sa langue répondait aux invitations de celle de Gojyo. Quand il s'en rendit compte il mordit la langue du métisse de toutes ses forces. Ce dernier rompit le baiser en s'essuyant la bouche d'où du sang commençait à perler.

-Ah bon ! Tu le prend comme ça ?

Sur ces mots mesquins, le métisse le plaqua contre le mur et entreprit de l'embrasser dans le cou tandis que ses mains parcouraient la chair blanche et fragile du moine. L'homme aux yeux rubis jouait avec sa langue sur la peau frémissante de son otage. Il se lassa bien vite de son cou et se dirigeât vers sa clavicule . il y resta quelque instant puis descendit vers les tétons de sa victime tout en mordant sa peau fine.

L'esprit de Sanzo était de plus en plus embrumé. Il savait que c'était ce qu'il attendait depuis longtemps mais il n'arrivait pas à croire que les deux amants lui avait tendu un piège aussi pervers. Son corps prenait doucement le dessus sur son esprit. Malgré tout son désir qui montait, il se força de dire d'une voie étouffé à Gojyo :

-Arrête tes connerie !

Ces paroles prononçaient sans conviction, montrait à quel point il luttait pour ne pas céder

-Tu es vraiment sur que tu veux que j'arrête ? demanda Gojyo en connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

-Mmmh oui…

Gojyo maltraitait le bonze avec ces caresses et ses baisers. Il s'occupait toujours du torse de se dernier et ses mains commençaient à défaire la ceinture qui était encore la dernière protection du bonze contre ses agresseurs. Quand il eut déboutonné et enlevé son jean et son boxer, le métisse continua de descendre en mordant, léchant, jouant avec chaque centimètre de cette peau blanche dont il rêvait depuis plusieurs jours. Chacun de ses gestes était un supplice pour Sanzo. Il avait du mal à se contenir. Il regarder Hakkaî d'un air suppliant et celui-ci lui répondait pas un sourire qui signifiait '' je peux rien faire pour toi et je n'en ai pas envie !'' Hakkaî observait la lente et douce agonie qui prenait possession du corps du blond. Même s'il ne participait pas pour le moment, il était satisfait de voir comment Gojyo malmenait leur victime.

Gojyo se redressa et se retourna vers son amant :

-Ca te dirait pas de participer ? Ou tu préfère regarder ? lui demanda Gojyo d'un air entendu. Ca me frustre de savoir que tu y prends aucun plaisir !

Avant même que le brun puisse répondre, le métisse lui arracha un baiser fougueux comme jamais ils n'en avaient échangés. Sanzo observait la scène. Les deux amants approfondissaient leur baiser et leurs mains parcouraient leur corps, les soulageant du poids de leurs vêtements. Le bonze profita de ce moment de répit pour faire le point sur la situation. Il était nu comme un vers, attaché au mur, les mains en l'air et pour couronner le tout son bas ventre le brûlait depuis qu'il avait mordu Gojyo et ça ne s'arrangerait pas.

-Détachez moi ! leur ordonna le moine en mettant toute la haine qu'il pouvait dans le son de sa voix.

Les deux hommes, nus maintenant, rompirent leurs échanges et se dirigèrent ensemble vers le pauvre Sanzo. Ce dernier sentait la peur l'envahir. Gojyo le toucha le premier et il tressaillit à son contact.

-Pardon Sanzo. Je t'avais oublié. Dit-il d'une voix mielleuse. On en était où ? Ah oui je me rappelle !

Sur ce, le métisse l'embrassa avec force. Puis ses lèvres glissèrent sur son cou. L'homme aux yeux de feu caressait la peau du blond avec sa langue. Il refaisait le même chemin qu'avant de s'interrompre pour parler avec Hakkaî. Il jouait avec les tétons du moine qui étaient plus ferme que la dernière fois. Il descendit, toujours plus bas. Il s'arrêta quelque instant sur le nombril de l'homme à la peau de neige et joua avec, puis reprit sa descente. La respiration de Sanzo s'accéléra tandis que le métisse léchait avec attention son intimité. Ses yeux, remplis de buée se tournèrent vers Hakkaî d'un air suppliant. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa avec douceur et tendresse. Sanzo n'arrivait pas à retenir les petits gémissements que faisait naître en lui l'habilité de Gojyo et les déversaient dans la bouche de Hakkaî. L'ancien humain remontait ses mains le long des bras de Sanzo et défit son attache du mur. Le blond avait toujours les poings liés. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, l'homme aux yeux émeraude glissait ses mains dans le dos de Sanzo. La victime sentait qu'une vague de plaisir l'emportait. La bouche de Gojyo et les mains d'Hakkaî lui procuraient un plaisir trop grand pour lui. Hakkaî détacha ses lèvres de celles de Sanzo et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Tu vois que c'est pas si désagréable que ça. Sa voix était douce et très sensuelle.

Sanzo se laissait de plus en plus aller. Ses mains, bien que liées, tenait la tête de Gojyo et le guidaient, le retenant parfois. Hakkaî, après avoir rassuré le moine, l'embrassait dans le cou. Il s'était glissé derrière le bonze et lui caressait le torse avec ses mains tandis que sa bouche cherchait à enflammer chaque partie du cou et des épaules de Sanzo, le mordillant parfois pour lui arracher un gémissement plus fort. Sanzo avait été surpris de sentir le sexe chaud et dur de l'ancien humain sur ces fesses. Il n'arrêtait pas de murmurer des ''stop'' et ''arrêtez'' sans conviction, mais les deux autres ne l'écoutaient pas.

Hakkaî mordit le cou du moine un peu plus fort que d'habitude, alors qu'il introduisait un de ses doigts dans sa victime. Sanzo réagit immédiatement en repoussant Gojyo avec ses mains et en essayant de se dérober à Hakkaî. Du coup l'homme aux yeux de feux resserra sa prise sur les fesses du moine et remonta sa tête jusqu'à poser ses yeux dans les siens.

-Tu croyais quand même pas qu'on allait juste s'amuser un peu et te laisser ? lui dit-il en rapprochant ses lèvres brûlantes de l'oreille de Sanzo. Hakkaî va gentiment s'occuper de toi. Rajouta-t-il en lui mordant le lobe de l'oreille.

Sanzo pâlit de peur. La douleur qu'avait provoqué l'ancien humain commençait à peine à s'estomper sous les va et vient de sa main. Gojyo se détacha du bonze et se tourna vers son amant.

-N'est-ce pas, Hakkaî, que tu va être gentil avec lui ?

Le métisse posa sa main sur la joue de son aimé et attira ses lèvres aux siennes. Ce baiser était long et profond. Hakkaî en avait profité pour incérer deux autres doigts dans l'intimité de Sanzo. Se dernier avait mordu Gojyo pour étouffé un cri. Sous l'effet de la morsure, Gojyo serrait Hakkaî, et Sanzo par la même occasion, plus fort.

Les deux amants rompirent leur baiser et Gojyo ajouta :

-C'est maintenant que les choses sérieuses commencent !

Et il embrassa un Sanzo au bord de défaillir de plaisir et de peur. Les deux sentiments étaient comme un poison pour lui. Son corps aimait et en même temps son esprit redoutait ce qui allait suivre.

Il sentit que Hakkaî retirait ses doigts mais il n'eu pas le temps de réagir. L'ancien humain lui mordait le cou jusqu'au sang tandis qu'il s'introduisait dans le moine. Sanzo se cambra sous la douleur et repoussa Gojyo.

-Bande d'enfoiré ! Je vais vous tuer ! souffla-t-il tellement la douleur était intense.

-Calme-toi. Répondit le métisse d'une voix douce. C'est toujours comme ça la première fois.

Et il l'embrassa en faisant parcourir ses mains sur la peau blanche de la victime. Ce qui avait pour objectif de le détendre. Hakkaî commença un lent va et vient pour ne pas trop faire de mal au moine mais celui-ci ne desserrait pas les dents. Alors Gojyo se saisit du membre de Sanzo et le massa de façon énergique. Là, leur victime se détendit. La respiration de chacun s'excellerait. Hakkaî mordait toute la peau du dos et du cou de Sanzo qui avait le malheur de se trouver prés de ses lèvres. A chacune de ses morsures, le moine poussait un gémissement de plaisir et s'agrippait plus fermement encore à Gojyo, leur sexe se touchant et s'entraînant mutuellement. L'homme aux yeux de feux commençait à avoir de plus en plus de griffures dans son dos.

La respiration d'Hakkaî s'accéléra dangereusement. Ses mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus profonds et ses mains cherchaient à s'agripper fermement aux hanches de Sanzo. Gojyo comprit que son amant ne tarderait pas à se libérer. Mais Sanzo et lui n'étaient pas encore prés. Gojyo savait que le brun n'arriverait pas à se contenir, alors il lui prit son visage dans une main et l'embrassa tendrement. Sanzo, de son côté, blottit sa tête dans le cou du métisse et s'attaquait à son cou. Hakkaî gémissait dans la bouche de son amant et les mouvements de son bassin étaient de plus en plus rapides. Soudain un océan de plaisir déferla en lui. Il s'accrocha de toute ses forces aux hanche de Sanzo qui mordit plus fort le métisse, lui arrachant un gémissement, mélange de douleur et de plaisir. Gojyo quitta les lèvres de son amant, qui était encore sous l'émotion de ce qui lui venait de lui arriver et qui tentait tant bien que mal de récupérer, et murmura à l'oreille du moine d'une voix douce mais ferme :

-C'est moi qui prends le relais maintenant !

Hakkaî se dégagea de Sanzo et alla s'affaler de tout son long sur le lit. Le blond n'eu pas le temps de bouger que déjà le métisse le soulevait et le plaquait contre le mur. Il tenait fermement le moine par les fesses, les cuisses du blond aux niveaux de ses hanches. Il le pénétra de manière brutale ce qui arracha un cri de douleur au moine. En contre partie, Sanzo planta ses ongles dans le dos déjà rouge de Gojyo et l'entoura avec ses jambes. Leurs échanges étaient très violents. Gojyo faisaient des va et vient profond et rapides, ce qui arrachait des gémissements au blond où se mêlaient plaisir et douleur. De son côté, le moine mordait et griffait chaque parcelle de peau du métisse qui lui tombaient sous les ongles ou la bouche.

Sanzo aimait ce jeux entre ces deux sentiments. Hakkaî les regardait d'un air amusé mais il était trop fatigué pour se mélanger à leurs ébats. La peau blanche comme la neige du moine et celle bronzée de l'homme aux yeux couleur de feu donnaient un magnifique spectacle sous la lumière douce de la chambre. Mais leurs échanges relevaient plutôt du règlement de compte que de la douceur.

Le blond était plaqué contre le mur, Gojyo lui maintenait les cuisses au niveau de son bassin. De cette manière, le moine ne touchait plus le sol et était à la merci de son bourreau. Cette position permettait au métisse d'approfondir au maximum ses coups de hanche. Le blond avait passé ses mains, toujours attachés, autour du cou de Gojyo. Les joues rouges de passion, le moine réclamait de plus en plus de baisers. Il serrait les lèvres de Gojyo contre les siennes. Tous les deux se sentaient partir. Gojyo accéléra le rythme de ses coups de reins tandis que Sanzo accélérait sa respiration. Ils rompirent leur dernier baiser. Les jambes de la pseudo victime s'enroulèrent autour de son bourreau. Le moine murmura à l'oreille du métisse. :

-Tu vas me le payer ! et il lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille.

-Pourquoi ? répondit Gojyo dans un souffle. Je t'enmène au paradis !

Sur ces paroles, Gojyo mordit le cou de Sanzo et un râle commença à sortir de leur gorge. Leur corps se raidirent tandis qu'ils se délivraient en même temps ; Gojyo dans Sanzo et Sanzo entre eux.

Ils restèrent ainsi l'un en l'autre, contre le mur, quelques minutes essayant de reprendre leur respiration. Sanzo bougea le premier : BAAAFFFFF !

-Espèce de connard ! hurla-t-il à l'adresse des amants. Je vais vous buter tous les deux !

-Moi aussi je t'aime ! lui répondit le métisse d'un air tendre et moqueur. C'est ce que normalement les gens disent. Lui expliqua-t-il.

Les pommettes du moine s'empourprèrent en réaction à ses paroles et avant que Sanzo ait eu le temps de répondre, Gojyo l'embrassa. Il le serra contre lui et le porta sur le lit où Hakkaî les observait avec un sourire aux lèvres. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi tous les trois allongés les uns contre les autres. Sanzo avait arrêté ses jérémiades car il était trop fatigué pour parler.

-Gojyo, la prochaine fois, c'est toi qui passeras au milieu vu que tu en as pas trop profité. Dit Hakkaî sur un air moqueur.

-Y'aura pas de prochaine fois ! Attendez que je récupère ! Je vais vous tuer tous les deux ! rétorqua Sanzo en leur lançant un regard noir.

-De tout façon, vous n'y arriverais pas à tous les deux. Je suis insatiable ! répondit le métisse

Cette remarque fit rire Hakkaî et un sourire malicieux passa sur les lèvres du bonze. Ils s'endormirent, nus, tous les trois dans ce lit si douillé avec un sentiment de paix et de bien être.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yuki-voilou c fini pour aujourd'hui. toute remarque est la bienvenue!

Sanzo (rouge de colère et une croix sur le front)-T'as pas honte d'écrire des conneries comme ça! et en plus tu les fait lire à Goku!

Yuki - Non!

Sanzo (hors de lui)- Et pourquoi ils s'y mettent à deux, bande de pervers!

Hakkai- Quand on aime, on conte pas!

Sanzo sortant son flingue- Je vais tous vous butter! Même toi Yuki!

Yuki-... (partie en courant écrire une autre fics)


End file.
